


NOPE

by Derpboom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Like Don't Read, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, On the Run, One of My Favorites, Other, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Misha is not in the mood to be akumatized. NOT TODAY HAWKMOTH!Read to see more





	NOPE

"Stupid school….when are we ever gonna use this shit anyway?" Misha muttered, kicking a rock on their path.

They had just gotten their most recent test scores back and, needless to say, they weren't very good. As they walked home dejectedly, an almost silent flapping noise made them look up in surprise. Above their head and slowly flying closer, was a small purple butterfly, or as called by the people of Paris, akumas.

"Really not in the mood today." Misha grumbled, quickening their pace slightly as the akuma trailed behind them.

Noticing the butterfly still following, Misha sped up their pace a little more, jogging past a couple of confused pedestrians, who had not yet seen the little menace. Every time they picked up the pace, so would the butterfly, causing Misha to break out into a flat out sprint as they tried to get away.

"FUCK OFF HAWKMOTH!" They screeched, running past another group on the sidewalk. "I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR FUCKING BABY SHOWER!"

They skid around the corner, leaving the group standing there in utter confusion.

"What was that all about?" Alya snickered in amusement, lowering her phone as she stopped recording. Nino then snatched it, playing the video over again as Marinette and Adrien watched. Snorting in amusement, Nino handed the phone back.

"Dudes, that is funny as hell." He laughed. "Did you not hear what they said?"

"Huh?" Asked Marinette, leaning over Alya's shoulder as she played it again, a faint 'fuck off Hawkmoth!' playing again before Alya paused it again.

Giggling, Alya pointed at the screen. "If you look closely, there's a purple blob following them. Pretty sure they're running away from an akuma."

Following her finger, Adrien leaned closer and squinted. "I think she's right. What else would be purple and chasing someone?"

Slipping her phone back in her pocket, Alya let out another giggle. "I'm gonna try finding that person again to get more footage for the Ladyblog. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Sorry Alya! I promised my dad I would help on the bakery today. I'll see you guys tomorrow though!" Marinette said, waving before she started jogging off down the street.

"I'd love to, but I've got a photoshoot that I just can't miss." Adrien sighed, scratching his head before doing a handshake with Nino and waving to Alya. "Tell me all about it tomorrow though!"

As Adrien disappeared around the corner, Nino looked at Alya and swung his arm around her shoulders and winked. "Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Easy there, Romeo." Alya said, slipping out of the hold. "We gotta find the person first."

And with that, the two began their search, following the faint screams of "NOPE NOPE NOPE! NOT TODAY BITCH!".

~~~Back with Misha~~~

"I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR THREE FUCKING HOURS!" Misha shrieked, sprinting past another gaggle of people with their cameras out, filming him. "STOP FILMING ME AND GET THE FUCKING BUTTERFLY AWAY FROM MEEEEE!"

Watching them run from a few rooftops away, Ladybug giggled as Misha turned another corner.

"Hey LB! Check this out!" Chat snickered, fiddling with his staff as he leaned against a chimney a few feet away. "They've got a million people watching on that Ladyblogger's livestream right now! This is gonna be the biggest meme since SpongeBob, I'm paw-sitive of it!"

Ladybug let out a groan and shook her head lightly, brushing off her knees as she stood up. "This has gone on long enough. We've had our fun."

Snickering softly, Chat slid his staff back in it's holster. "After you M'lady." He said with a bow and an arm outstretched towards the streets.

With a flick of her yo-yo, Ladybug took off towards the runner, ready to finish the chase.

From his perch, Chat watched Ladybug disappear, followed quickly by someone yelling "FUCIKNG FINALLY!" and a pause, before the same voice screeched "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE?! HAWKMOTH! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"

Letting out a snort, Chat hopped down into an alley before letting go of his transformation. "Well that was interesting. Wonder why that happened."

"Who cares?" Plagg whined, drooping dramatically across Adrien's shoulder. "I'm hungryyyy!"

Ignoring Plagg's complaints, Adrien set off towards home, already looking forward to the memes that would come from this.

~~~Woot~~~

Misha went on to become the biggest meme of the year, and was even invited to be in YouTube rewind, along with Alya, who now had the most viewed video on YouTube after livestreaming the whole thing.

Thanks to this, akuma rates went down exponentially, since people started noticing the butterflies more often and warning others to run when they got close.

Misha still holds the record for longest time spent running away from an akuma. The closest time was still only an hour and a half.

I dunno how to end this. Bye, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ms. Teacher lady (I forgot her name oops) saw the akuma before becoming akumatized, I thought, why can't other people see them too? And this thing happened. Hope you guys enjoyed it, as it is probably the only MLB content I will write. If you did like it, let me know in the comments! As always, see you next time!
> 
> K thnks by


End file.
